Never gonna leave
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: What happens when you go out to the pub with friends? You inevitably find the one you were not looking for. Rogue is 21, and this night will be one of her most memorable. Who will she find? One Shot. NEW SUMMARY.


Justa little thing I thought of, if anyone wants to take it further, they are welcome to. But notify me if ur goin to.

They're all sitting in a little backwater pub somewhere near the institute...

'I can't believe you did that!" The platinum blonde exclaimed over whatever it was that she and Remy were talking about. Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy always goes for the ditzy blondes in the bar. He's such a player.

"Rogue! what do you think?" Jubes asked her. She looked up, not paying attention and sipping her strawberry cocktail.

"About what?" She asked smiling. Jubes shook her head. So did Kitty.

"Hello! We're talking about guys to hook you up with for the party at the Institute!" Kitty said giggling. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine with being able to ask someone she wants to. It's her choice after all." He said bored.

"Thank you Snowy. I'm just making suggestions." Jubes said grumpily. Rogue laughed.

"Ah'm sure ah can manage, Jubes. Kitty ah appreciate it, but ah can do it myself." Rogue and Bobby broke up a couple of months after they got together. Rogue took it easily because to be honest, he was way too clingy. She was even happy for herself when he got with Kitty the same day. But he is still one of her friends.

"Hey Rogue, you think you could put on a decent song? The jukebox is thatta way." Remy asked and pointed. Rogue silently thanked him, he always knew when she was uncomfortable about something.

"Sure thang. do ah pay for it mahself or you ganna give me money?" Rogue joked, but was happy when he brought his wallet out. He handed her a 5-dollar bill. She nodded and walked toward the jukebox, head down. Some guy bumped into her and nearly made her footing.

"Ahm sorry." She said and looked up at the guy. She froze in absolute shock.

Logan!

"Long time no see." He said she launched herself into his arms.

"Logan! it's so good to see you! you wouldn't believe how much ahve missed ya!" She exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her tighter. Then he noticed her hands.

"hey Kid, no gloves, huh?" He said when he noticed her bare hands. She grinned up at him and took his hand in hers.

"Nope! Ah finally learnt how to control it!" Her good attitude rubbed off on him. He laughed and hugged her again.

"It's really great to see you again Marie." He noticed that her smile got even wider when he said that.

"What?" She laughed again grinned.

"No-ones called me that since you left. Ah never told anyone else mah name except you." He looked at her curiously.

"What? Not even bobby?"

"Nah. He's with Kitty now."

"You alright with that kid?" She nodded indifferently. He put his arm around her. She leant into him.

"What you doin here anyway? You're not old enough!" He growled lightly. She snorted.

"Ah so am! Ah'm 21 now Logan!" she growled back. He chuckled.

"Sorry, it's been too long since I saw last saw ya, darlin."

"Damn right."

"Oh, here... something i picked up on my search... call it a late birthday present." He handed her a small drawstring bag.

"Thanks Logan." She opened the bag and tipped it into her hand. It was a thick and rounded silver necklace with a wider round part in the middle that had small jet and clear stones embedded into it. She gasped at the sight of it. It was so utterly gorgeous and so entirely... her!

"Wow, Logan! It's beautiful! Ah love it! Thank ya." She practically jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're always welcome darlin." He gently took it from her, wrapped it around her neck, and clipped it.

"It suits you. I thought it would." He said smiling slightly smugly. She put her hand in his and pulled him.

"Wanna see some of ya old students?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"There's more of you here? Who?"

"Only me, Jubes, Poitr, Kitty, Bobby, and Remy."

"Remy?" he didn't know that name.

"Gambit."

"Oh." He recognised that name. They approached the table they were sitting at. Jubes looked up and saw Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue, where'd you nick off too? Who's behind you- Wolvie!" She recognised him and her face lit up. The others spun to face him and Rogue.

"I ask you to change the song, and you drag in the animal! Bloody hell Rogue!" Remy said good naturedly. He offered his hand to Logan.

"I'm Gambit, or just Remy. You choose." Logan shook his hand.

"Wolverine."

"It's great to see you again Wolvie!" Jubes said and winked. Logan glared at her until she shrunk down in her seat.

"Sorry sir." Rogue stifled her laugh.

"Hi Mr. Wolverine." Bobby said.

"Nice to see you, sir." Kitty said hurriedly. Rogue couldn't help it any more. She started laughing.

"Something funny?" Logan asked her with a serious face while trying to hide his own amusement.

"Yep." Rogue replied without explaining. She just kept on laughing.

"Care to share?" A smile was threatening to show on his face.

"You so ain't a sir!" She couldn't stop laughing, so she took the beer from Logan's hand and took a big swig. Everyone looked appalled. She calmed down after the mouthful of strong beer. Logan was looking at her with a raised brow. She bit her lip and held the bottle out to him. He grabbed it gently, still looking at her.

"Sorry, some of your habits stuck to me. Ah can't get rid of them. But don't worry, its only down to drinking, stealing Scott's bike and calling him one-eye, which ah think he hates you for because they're your habits, not mine." She smirked.

"Do you ever fill it back up with gas?" He asked with a smirk of his own. She looked at him guiltily.

"Nope." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She growled loudly and straightened her hair with her fingers.

"And that would be why he hates me, darlin."

"Oh My GOD! Where did you get that necklace! It's GORGEOUS! AND IT Totally SUITS YOU!" Jubes screamed at Rogue.

"It was a late birthday present." She said deliberately not answering Jubes question the way J wanted her to.

"Yeah, okay. WHO? GAVE? IT? TO? YOU?" Rogue started laughing again. Logan put his hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Don't you dare start that again! You are Not stealing my beer again! It already had a strawberry aftertaste, I don't want it worse!" The other students were looking at her, fearing for her life.

"You gonna laugh when I take my hand away?" He growled. Rogue shook her head innocently. He slowly took his hand off. Rogue had a poker face on. 3... 2... 1!

She burst out laughing again. He slammed him hand over her mouth again.

"Marie!" The others looked at him confused and shocked. Rogue stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand with hers and pulled it away.

"Yes Logan?" she asked civilly. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

"Don't."

"Okay" she concurred. Under her breath she added "cub." She had temporarily forgotten about Logan's extremely sensitive hearing. He folded his arms and glared at her mightily.

If it was anyone but her, I might have hit them for that, Logan thought.

If it was anyone but him, I might have been on my knees begging for forgiveness, Rogue thought. Rogue grinned.

"Ah take it you heard that then?" She said trying to buy time to escape him.

"Yep. Your gonna pay for that you realise, doncha Marie?" Logan said staring into her eyes, not quite serious but not quite joking either.

She nodded silently while contemplating if she could reach the door before he caught her.

"How have you been Mr. Wolverine?" Poitr asked. Logan turned to him. This was all the distraction that she needed to make her escape. She pivoted and sprinted to the door while dodging the numerous people in the bar. She was halfway out the door before she heard the sound of pursuit. She ran to the nearest tree and huddled at the bottom of it, hidden at the base of it.

She heard Logan stop and then he went completely quiet. She frowned. Carefully easing herself up she twisted to look around the tree to see where he was.

"Where is he?" She muttered. She stepped out in front of the tree and glanced around. She heard the footfall behind her too late. She turned around and was met by a sly-faced Logan. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Oops?" He suggested smirking. Rogue stepped back and her back hit the tree. Logan stepped forward. She cringed towards the tree. Logan put one hand on the tree next to her head on the right. She looked left and found the other hand there. No escape.

"You wouldn't believe just how much I missed you Marie, I wish I hadn't left." He said in a small voice.

"It broke me inside Logan, thinking that you never cared about me. And when you left... it just hurt." She said with a tear in her eye. Logan looked I'm her eyes and wiped the tear away.

"What if it told you I'd never leave again. Not unless you were with me." He said softly, stroking her cheek gently. Rogue looked at him with renewed hope.

"You mean it? Never?" Logan grinned.

"Yeah, darl, never is a long time without you." He leaned forward slowly and kissed her.


End file.
